Legends:33 ABY
33 ABY foi um ano no Calendário Padrão Galáctico. Os seguintes eventos ocorreram em 33 ABY: Eventos *Revolta Yinchorri. *Ki-Adi-Mundi substitui Micah Giiett no Alto Conselho Jedi depois de sua morte. *Ápice do Comércio de Eriadu. *Nute Gunray, um líder da Federação de Comércio sob ordens de Darth Sidious, tem os outros seis representantes mortos, permitindo assim que a Federação de Comércio seja apenas controlada por Neimoidianos, e com a afiliação dos Grans. *Lott Dod torna-se líder representativo da Federação de Comércio. *Em resposta a uma onda de ataques da Frente Nebulosa, o Senado Galáctico concede a Federação de Comércio o direito de armar as suas naves, em troca de tributação de rotas de comércio. *A nave de exploração da República Descobridor III redescobre Yashuvhu. *O Conflito Duinuogwuin-Gotal termina. *Poggle o Menor torna-se o novo Arquiduque de Geonosis. *Padmé Amidala, ex Princesa de Theed, é elegida Rainha de Naboo. (Data da ReSincronização 2:10)The New Essential Chronology *Chanceler Finis Valorum desfaz a organização terrorista O Mangual.Shadows of Coruscant Batalhas *Atauqe nos Estaleiros do Nyss de Ouro. *Conquista Yinchorri de alguns planetas. *Batalha de Mayvitch 7. *Primeira Missão ao sistema Yinchorri. *Segunda Missão ao sistema Yincohrri. *Ataque no Templo Jedi *Batalha de Yitheeth. *Batalhas de Yibikkoror. *Batalha de Yinchorr. *Batalha de Uhanayih. *Incidente em Dorvalla. *Batalha no TFP-9.The Starfighter Trap *Conflito em Eriadu. *Missão a Ralltiir. Nascimentos *Corf Binalie em Cartao.Hero of Cartao *Whie Malreaux em Vjun.Yoda: Dark Rendezvous *Gumbrak Hoxz. *Shen-e-Gretta Pikeual-Angeles. *Daran Tal em Bestine IV. *Lorac Nonnaihr em Alderaan. *Teela Panjarra em Corulag.Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency *Kung'urama'nuruodo em Csilla.The Essential Reader's Companion *R2-D2. Mortes *Em Yinchorr: **Ebor Taulk.Jedi Council: Acts of War **Naeshahn. *No Ataque no Templo Jedi: **Jude Rozess. **Tieren Nie-Tan. *Na Batalha de Yinchorr: **Lilit Twoseas. **Theen Fida. **Micah Giiett. *Em Cerea: **Yadde.Star Wars: Republic 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Parte 2 **Skeel.Star Wars: Republic 3: Prelude to Rebellion, Parte 3 *Maj-Odo-Nomor à bordo da fragata de Ephant MonStar Wars: Republic 5: Prelude to Rebellion, Parte 5 *Em Riome: **Caba'Zan.Darth Maul: Saboteur **Patch Bruit. *Em Eriadu: **Boiny.Cloak of Deception **Cindar. **Arwen Cohl. **Lope. **Eru Matalis. **Rella. *Na Demolição e Remoção do Espaço Profundo: **Feen Fenoob.Star Wars: Darth Maul 2 **Gargachykk. **Sinya. **Guarda Morseeriano não identificado. **Darnada. *Morn em Dac.Star Wars: Darth Maul 3 *No massacre em Ralltiir: **Guarda-costas Phuii não identificado.Star Wars: Darth Maul 4 **Guarda-costas Iktotchi não identificado. **Vigo Devaroniano não identificado. **Vigo Twi'lek não identificado. **Nep Chung. **Narees. **Dardo. **Dean. **Asa Naga. **Whee Tillatch. **Mighella. **Alexi Garyn. *Em um planeta da Orla Exterior: **Irmão de Tabor.Marked **Tabor. **Silus. *Na Batalha no TFP-9: **Challep. **Keela Egast. **Harlaan. **Kammie. **Kerl. **Dren Melne. **Evenyl Yob. *Swagg on NabooEpisode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally Nos bastidores Em Millennium Falcon, é incorretamente afirmado que Alexi Garyn morreu treze anos antes de 18 ABY, colocando a data de sua morte em 31 ABY. Aparições *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Deal with a Demon'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''A Summer's Dream'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Marked'' *''The Starfighter Trap'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors'' *''Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''Episode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally'' *''The Death of Captain Tarpals'' *''Nomad'' Notas e referências ---- Categoria:Anos na Era da Grande Paz da República Categoria:Anos na Era da Ascensão do Império